1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anaglyphic and stereoscopic 3D imaging methods and more specifically it relates to vertical 3D imaging methods for creating three-dimensional images which are seen to project vertically upwards from the image surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that anaglyphic and stereoscopic 3D imaging methods have been in use for years. Typically, anaglyphic and stereoscopic 3D imaging methods are comprised of a variety of three dimensional imaging methods which generally portray a three dimensional image in a standard viewing orientation whereby the image display surface is placed in a vertical orientation and parallel to the viewer's seated or standing position, which then requires that the image is viewed from straight ahead and in a placement in front of the viewer and relative to the viewer's standing or seated position which creates an approximate straight ahead viewing angle of 90 degrees of offset from the viewer's seated or standing position.
The main problem with the conventional anaglyphic or stereoscopic 3D imaging methods is that the standard 3D imaging methods generally provide only limited depth receding into the background of the scene. Another problem with the conventional anaglyphic or stereoscopic 3D imaging methods is that the standard 3D imaging methods provide only limited capability for projecting dimensional perspective forward of the plane of the image display surface. Another problem with the conventional anaglyphic or stereoscopic 3D imaging methods is that the standard 3D imaging methods have been in the marketplace and practiced in their current forms for approximately 100 years and as such do not provide a new and unique display opportunity for potential commercial users.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose for which they are intended, they are not suitable for providing a method for creating three dimensional images which are seen to project vertically upwards from the image display surface and which give the impression of a three dimensional image in a vertical and up-right orientation relative to the placement of the image display surface and the viewing position of the viewer whereby the image is placed in a horizontal orientation and perpendicular to the viewer's seated or standing position, and which then requires that the image is viewed from above and in a placement forward of and relative to the viewer which creates an approximate look-down viewing angle of 45 degrees of offset from the viewer's seated or standing position. The main problem with the conventional anaglyphic or stereoscopic 3D imaging methods is that the standard 3D imaging methods generally provide only limited depth receding into the background of the scene. Another problem is that the standard 3D imaging method provides only limited capability for projecting dimensional perspective forward.
In these respects, the new and unique vertical 3D imaging method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a process specifically developed for the purpose of providing a new and unique method for creating three dimensional images which are seen to project vertically upwards from the image display surface and which give the impression of a three dimensional image in a vertical and up-right orientation relative to the placement of the image display surface and the viewing position of the viewer whereby the image is placed in a horizontal orientation and perpendicular to the viewer's seated or standing position, and which then requires that the image is viewed from above and in a placement relative to the viewer which creates an approximate look-down viewing angle of 45 degrees of offset from the viewer's seated or standing position.